Answer This
by Ill Lasanga
Summary: Spill my past, or get shanked by needles? This is gonna be hard choice...AU oneshot. Original Character-centric.


**Summary: **Spill my past, or get shanked by needles? This is gonna be hard choice...AU oneshot. Original Character-centric.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Generator Rex or it's wonderous Nanites that allow me to make as many traumatized teenagers as I can.

* * *

Oooh, that was a good fight. Where am I now? Oh wait, let me guess. White walls, strong bleach in the air, adults probably glaring at me, nice sunglasses by the way. Very modern.

This is Providence.

Why do you look so surprised? I'm not gonna go beserk anymore. I'm tired of running, it's just another excuse not to call home.

Hmm, a deal?

So I spill the details about my…_condition_, and you promise not to stick me with needles anytime in the near future? Alright. I can live with that.

At first, I thought of it as a nightmare. A weird daydream, where I was something that didn't exist. A monster, who ripped and tore at everything in it's grasp. It reached to attack a nearby person. I panicked, and the monster responded, running past cars with a grace I had never before had in my life.

The worst part was that it _felt so right _to be this. I had become untouchable. Free of responsibility. Free of guilt. Free of the powerlessness that took over my life so long ago. The monster didn't have any of those. Heck, they weren't a _blip _on its radar!

So, with nothing to fear, I curled up and watched the show.

It isn't until later that I found out it wasn't a dream. The TV blares the truth, making me nearly drop my bowl of cereal and milk.

"_Reports came in yesterday of a beast that severely injured several people and caused traffic jams through out the downtown area."_

'Oh. That's right.' I thought. 'That's me. Wait, WHAT?'

"_This has been happening all over the world, brought to a front when federal forces were stretched to their limits regarding Kiev, Ukraine. We join the officials who are laying the ground work for a new government agency-"_

After that, I swore off sleeping for the next few days, scared knowing somewhere deep in my heart there was this _thing_. Waiting for the another bite of metal and flesh, eternally patient.

I felt the change coming the next time. My nervous center shut off, leaving numbness everywhere in my body. I dropped the groceries, wincing as I cracked a pickle jar. Mom loved pickles. Such a waste to be leaving them behind…I ran, but I couldn't make it out of the store. Scales began forming around my fingers. No. Not fingers. Claws.

The monster took over.

I woke up in an ally later that day, tired down to my bones. I laid there, wanting to stay, to gaze at the sky just a little longer, to forget about my life. I got up, thankful that the Nanites at least let me keep my clothes.

I wasn't hungry anymore.

Later, while going from place to place, I wondered about my parents. Where was dad, really? I grit my teeth, silencing the inevitable whimper. And would Mom recognize me after…I didn't want to think about that. So the monster thought for me.

Almost four years after what people called The Event, I came back home. Not because I wanted to-there were some clothes I left that in theory should fit me. Yeah. Clothes. When I arrived, the suburban house was torn to bits, everything of value taken.

I looked at myself in a dirty mirror. Spending the last few years as a street urchin had not done my muscles any good, nor my pale skin. My black hair had grown tangled, getting in the way of my blue eyes. 'Me and my yellow shirt…hey, Dad's old sandals are over there…Not bad, not bad…' I thought.

It doesn't take long for Providence to catch onto me after that. 'Really, a teenager that was always present right before and after EVO attacks? _Not suspicious at all_!'

After my first brush with the cops, I realized a very important thing. If Providence had another chance, they'd take me apart. _And I almost let them._ Any kind of life is better than no life at all, right? Does everyone get a chance to live as they like? Or do only normal people do?

The next time, I didn't hold back.

"Sayonara," I whispered, feeling the numbness creep up on me. I hide in myself, once again, out of reach of the monster, and the world.

And that's how I woke up here. Oh, and there was all out brawl between me and this Mexican guy. If you find him, tell him he needs to guard his left side better, 'kay?

Good.

So, answer this.

If you're Providence, and I'm you prisoner, why aren't I afraid anymore?

* * *

**Author's Note:** This was inspired by a character profile on Wikipedia's Generator Rex page.

It detailed a kid named Alan that could, THANKS TO THE POWER OF NANITES, transform into a huge lizard thing known as Komodosaur. He was to be stuck at Providence trying to control his transformations alongside being a roommate to Rex. Bits of information about him can be found on Fan Made wikias, although I have no idea if they are fully detailed.

This profile disappeared at least two weeks before the show first aired, and I have no idea if this is a fan character or not. So I'm saying he belongs to the Generator Rex Fandom for now, to prevent any copyright issues. _It isn't canon until it shows up on the screen!_

Please review!

**Random Last Words,**

**Cee Cee The Critic**


End file.
